Sadistic Lovers (サディスティックな恋人)
by Ricky senpai
Summary: Sebuah Band Indie yang tenar, membuat para pecinta music beralih menjadi fans mereka. Namun, mereka tidak tahu rahasia dari ke 6 personil band tersebut. Sampai suatu saat, seseorang harus berhadapan dengan ke 6 personil band tersebut, Dan mengalami hal yang belum pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. YAOI/BDSM/M/EXO vs BTS/DIRTY TALK/BLOOD chap2 update !
1. Chapter 1

Sadistic Lovers

Title:「Sadistic Lovers」

English:Sadistic Lovers

Author: Deathly Hollow

Genre: romance, Murder

Rating: M

Length:Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

Indonesia,2014.

DON'T Copy this story, because this story after take a copyright by Indonesia,2014.

©This fanfict is a story that have inspirations from anime japan Diabolik Lovers but this fanfict still have the deferen part and fure from my brain to be a good better . And i hope your respect my story.

**NO FLAME,**

**NO BASH CHARA,**

**NO PLAGIAT,**

**NO SILENT READERS.**

Warning:

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S) I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay? IT'S YAOI!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

Disclaimer:

Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god, Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat

summary:

Sebuah Band Indie yang tenar, membuat para pecinta music beralih menjadi fans mereka.

Namun, mereka tidak tahu rahasia dari ke 6 personil band tersebut.

Sampai suatu saat, seseorang harus berhadapan dengan ke 6 personil band tersebut,

Dan mengalami hal yang belum pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

YAOI/BDSM/M/EXO vs BTS/DIRTY TALK/BLOOD

「Sadistic Lovers」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Chapter 1

Sadistic "Secret"

Malam hari di kota seoul tidak seperti malam malam sebelumnya, tepatnya di sebuah gedung konser megah dan mewah sedang berlangsung konser fantastik dari Band yang sedang populer di kalangan anak anak remaja dan dewasa.

Gemerlap cahaya panggung yang di dukung dengan lighting setting yang memukau penonton, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan merasa kagum. Padahal band indie ini baru di kenal 3 bulan yang lalu namun penggemarnya sudah tersebar di mana mana dan terus meningkat dari waktu ke waktu.

Tata panggung dan VCR yang di buat semenarik mungkin di sempurnakan dengan aksi mereka di atas panggung membuat setiap konser mereka sangat di nantikan penggemarnya. Bukan hanya itu, band indie bernamakan "sadistic" ini memiliki 6 personil yang berparas rupawan dengan karisma mereka masing masing, yang jelas membuat band indie ini sangat cepat di kenal dan menggeser senior seniornya.

Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan pun memiliki lirik yang unik dan membuat band ini berbeda dari yang lain, dan sangat di gemari pendengar setia mereka seperti saat ini mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan idola mereka dan dengan semangat meneriakan yel yel semangat mereka, kebetulan mereka malam ini menyanyikan lagu di mini album mereka dalam rangka mempromosikan lagu mereka dari kota ke kota.

Setelah 5 menit mereka pun kembali ke atas panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu andalan mereka sekaligus lagu terakhir di malam meriah itu yaitu "mr. Sadistic night" dan di sambut tepuk tangan dengan terikan semangat penggemar mereka.

Terlihat di panggung sekarang sang vokalis memberikan acungan jempol bagi penonton setia mereka dan teriakan kembali terdengar. Setelah semua personil siap di posisi masing masing, sang vokalis memberikan isyarat pada sang drumer yang kali ini berganti posisi dengan sang gitaris dan di angguki siap olehnya.

TAK TAK TAK

Suara stik drum beradu di udara pun, menjadi aba aba dan sedetik kemudian alunan musik khas band ini pun mengalun dan di sambut triakan para penonton. Dan lagu pun di mulai oleh suara vokalis "sadistic" yang khas.

**(CHEN) Tsukiyo no shijima wo kirisaki**  
**Oikakereba oikakeru hodo****kanjita kakushin**  
**Uh, masaka no famu fataru ?**  
**Matowasareta wana ni wakitateba**  
**Kumifuseta tenohira ni**  
**Kirameita gin no kurosu wa****shigyaku no kiwami sa**

**(KAI) "Motto, hoshiin daro ? "**

**(CHEN, CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN) Saa, nake ! Sakebe ! ****hageshiku afurederu****shinku no shoudou**  
**Koyoi, fukaku tsukisashi****oku kara mezameru, kesshi no ribidoo !**  
**(CHEN) "Motto (Xiumin) (zutto) hageshiku shite"**  
**(CHEN) Taekirenu itami to yorokobi wa tsuki ka ?**  
**Wanana ita asayake ni chikau, kyuuketsusuru Fate**  
**Sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night**

**(SEHUN) Kinjita inori ga hibiite**  
**(CHEN) Sei nozomeba, shikitaru Magic****toonoku kakushin**  
**(CHANYEOL) Ah, motometa dekadansu ?**  
**(CHEN) Irodorareta ai wa kieusete**

**(CHEN) Kuchizuketa kuchibiru ni**  
**Uritakuru kuroi ruujyu wa****kagyaku no renbin**

**(KAI) "Iku made, sutte yaru"**

**(CHEN, CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN) Mou, karehateta****kasuka ni yureugoku****kiwoku no zanshi !**  
**Tsuyoku****nejikondeiku****kami sura mihanasu****kyuushi no metafaa**  
**(CHEN) GOOD/ (KAI) BAD****(CHEN) ****imi wo motome****aragaenu hitomi ni utsuru Blood in the Moonlight**  
**Yurusarenu afurodiite****akaku, some ageru MIDNIGHT**  
**Sousa, oretachi (ALL) Mr. Sadistic Night**

**(CHEN, KAI, CHANYEOL) Saa, nake ! Sakebe ! ****hageshiku afurederu****shinku no shoudou**  
**Koyoi, fukaku tsukisashi****oku kara mezameru, kesshi no ribidoo !**  
**(CHEN) "Motto (XIUMIN) (zutto) hageshiku shite"**  
**Taekirenu itami to yorokobi wa tsuki ka ?**  
**(CHEN,CHANYEOL,SEHUN) Wanana ita asayake ni chikau, kyuuketsusuru Fate**  
**Sousa, oretachi (ALL) Mr. Sadistic Night**

Di akhir lagu para personil membuat fans service di atas panggung dan penonton pun kembali berteriak histeris.

"huh, menyebalkan" ucap sang gitaris dingin lalu berjalan meninggalkan panggung dan di susul personil lainnya.

「Sadistic Lovers」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Setelah konser itu, disinilah para personil "sadistic" sekarang, mereka berada di dalam sebuah mobil limosin mewah tenggelam dalam keheningan. Tidak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan aktivisa mereka masing masing, entah mereka terlalu lelah setelah konser atau karena alasan lainnya.

"arghhttt, sial kalah lagi" triak sang gitaris 2 frustasi.

"bisakah kau tenang sedikit ?" gumam sang gitaris 1 sembari mendengarkan lagu dari ipondnya melalui earphone kesayangannya yang senantiasa menempel di telinganya kapan pun.

"tidak ada kah yang bisa kita mainkan ? mainan ini sangat buruk" timpas sang gitaris 2 membuang PSPnya sembarang.

"ah iya ya, terakhir kali kita bermain bersama itu sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu ya ?" ujar sang drumer pun tidak mau ketinggalan.

"aku rindu aroma manis menggiurkan itu, benarkan teddy ?" ucap sang pianis sembari memainkan boneka teddy nya.

"aku haus" ujar sang vocalis bangun dari acara tidur malamnya yang akhir akhir ini tidak teratur

"itu karena sudah terlalu lama kita tidak minum apa yg harus kita minum"

Setelah percakapan itu, suasana menjadi hening kembali. Ke enam personil itu memancarkan aura yg sulit untuk di mengerti oleh nalar.

"hm, menyusahkan" kehkehan kecil di barengi dengan smirk terukir di bibir sang gitaris 1, matanya masih terpejam mendengarkan lagu dari earphonenya. Sepertinya akan ada hal yang menarik di esok hari.

「Sadistic Lovers」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Pagi hari yang indah di kota seoul, suara burung berkicau menjadi sebuah alunan music pagi yang indah. Seluruh masyarakat pun mulai beraktivitas seperti biasanya, membuat kota ini ramai kembali setelah selimut hitam menyelimuti.

Dikala masyarakat mulai beraktivitas kembali, ternyata di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas terlihat seorang pria yang masih enggan membuka matanya untuk menyapa sang mentari. "LUHANNN MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR, CEPAT MANDI DAN TURUN UNTUK SARAPAN" triakan dari sang ayah itu pun memecah pagi di rumah itu, namun sang pemilik kamar tidak menggubrisnya karena sang pemilik kamar juga sepertinya masih tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

KRING KRING KRING

DRRTTT DRTTT DRTTT

Suara alarm jam beker pun terdengar di barengi dengan panggilan masuk dari ponsel sang pemilik kamar di meja nakasnya membuatnya aga terganggu dan berniat mematikan jam dan ponselnya. Namun saat akan mengambil ponselnya, dilihatnya waktu yang menunjukan 07:30 dan artinya dia terlambat sekolah.

"ah, sial aku terlambat" secepat kilat pria bernama luhan itu melesat ke kamar mandi. Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian dia pun keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di lapangan parkir sekolah paling popular di korea, karena banyak artis ternama yang bersekolah di sekolah ini dan hanya anak anak dengan IQ tinggi dan anak dari keluarga terpandanglah yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Di dalam nya terdapat 2 orang, ayah dan anak.

"nah lu, ini sekolah baru mu. Ayah harap kau bisa cepat beradaptasi di sini" ujar sang ayah mengelus lembut rambut anaknya

"ini sudah 5 kali kita pindah sekolah" luhan sebenarnya sudah terbiasa untuk mengikuti ayahnya kemana saja. Bahkan dia harus berpindah pindah tempat dari satu kota ke kota lainnya dan otomatis dia juga akan berpindah sekolah juga, tapi dengan begitu sudah jelas luhan harus kembali menyesuaikan dirinya dengan sekolah barunya dan itu sangat merepotkan untuknya.

"maaf ya, gara gara ayah kau harus pindah sekolah lagi"

"ya, apa boleh buatkan ? ya sudah aku masuk dulu" luhan pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju sekolah barunya.

Di dalam gedung sekolah yg mewah ini, terlihat banyak siswa yang wajahnya sudah tidak asing lagi di mata publik. Artis artis papan atas yang masuk ke sekolah ini jelas membuat mayoritas murid di sekolah ini adalah orang yang sudah mempunyai nama. Luhan pun menyusuri koridor sekolah, banyak mata yang tertuju padanya karena wajahnya cukup menarik perhatian. Luhan memiliki paras yang manis dan cantik secara bersamaan, di tambah kulitnya yang putih halus serta tubuh rampingnya itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Luhan yang sadar dirinya di perhatikan hanya mendengus kesal, dan pura pura tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya sampai ke persimpangan koridor. Tiba tiba ia berpapasan dengan seorang pria dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata, berkulit seputih susu, dengan wajahnya yang tidak berekpresi namun membuatnya terlihat keren dan tampan di tambah style rambut blondenya, kemeja putih dengan bagian bawahnya yang tidak di masukan ke dalam celana seragamnya lalu di balut lagi oleh sweeter cream dan jas khas sekolah itu yang hanya di sampirkan di kedua bahunya, dia hanya berlalu begitu saja di hadapan luhan seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya di sana. Sedangkan luhan hanya bisa berdiri terdiam.

"dia itu seperti mayat hidup saja"

"ah ha, lihat siapa nona manis yang ada di hadapanku ini ?" tiba tiba pria berbadan tinggi lainnya sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya "hm..., aku beri nilai 7 dari 10 untuk mu. Nah bitch bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita bersenang senang ?" lanjutnya sambari memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan pria jangkung itu.

"LEPAS !" luhan menepis tangan besar itu dan mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu menjauh, lalu tanpa ingin memperpanjang masalah luhan segera meninggalkan pria itu menuju ruangan kelasnya, membuat pria itu hanya menatap bingung luhan.

"ah, menarik" sedetik kemudian pria itu menunjukan senyuman yang menandakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"perkenalkan namaku XI LUHAN tapi kalian dapat memanggilku LUHAN" kini luhan berada di kelasnya, kelas 2 – B, sebagai murid baru luhan tentunya harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum mengikuti pelajaran bukan ? dan itulah yang sekarang dia lakukan.

"luhan ini adalah murid pindahan dari jepang dia pindah ke sekolah kita karena ikut orang tuanya yang mempunyai proyek kerja di korea. Jadi kalian harus membantunya ya" jelas seorang guru sejarah yang mengajar pada jam itu.

"Baik" permintaan itu pun di jawab serempak oleh seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"nah kau bisa duduk di sana" lanjut sang guru sembari menunjukan bangku yang di sediakan untuk luhan. Luhan pun berjalan menuju tempat yang di tunjuk sang guru. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya pelajaran pertama pun di mulai.

.

.

.

"hay, emm... kau tinggal di jepang ?" seorang pria manis yang berada di depan bangku luhan kini berbalik ke arah luhan.

"ah iya"

"wah keren" seru pria itu sambil menunjukan ekspresi kagum pada luhan

"tapi, itu hanya beberapa bulan"

"ha ? kau itu selalu berpindah pindah ya ?"

"hm," jawab luhan malas sambil membereskan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas

"ah, begitu ya. Oiya nama ku Dio kyungsoo, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Dio. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik ya" pria manis itu pun mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada luhan.

Luhan sedikit tersentak mendengar kata "teman" karena dia sendiri sudah tidak yakin akan memiliki teman di sekolah barunya ini. Sebenarnya luhan adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka menyendiri dari pada menjadi yang lebih menonjol dari yang lainnya karena dia tidak suka di perhatikan lebih.

"ah, kuharap begitu" ujar luhan tanpa ada intonasi berarti dan sedikit membuat teman barunya itu agak canggung. Tapi sepertinya itu hal wajar karena murid baru masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya yang baru bukan ?

"kita ke kanti, mumpung masih ada waktu. Aku yakin kau juga pasti lapar kan ?"

"tidak, trimakasih" tolak luhan yang mengeluarkan earphonenya berniat memanfaatkan waktu istirahannya untuk mendengarkan lagu dan tidur siang sebentar

"ayolah" pria manis itu pun menarik tangan luhan, berharap teman barunya itu berubah pikiran.

"huh," luhan hanya menghelan nafas dan mulai berpikir sejenak sebelum mengambil keputusan "baiklah" lanjutnya menerima tawaran teman barunya walau luhan sendiri sedikit malas untuk melakukannya

"oke, ayo pergi kekantin" tidak perlu waktu lama dio pun menarik luhan segera menuju kantin sebelum waktu istirahat mereka habis.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju kantin luhan harus menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan temannya itu yang cukup membuat luhan sedikit tidak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk memasang earphonenya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu favoritenya dari pada harus mendengar pertanyaan tidak perlu.

Tidak lama terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari lapangan basket indor yang terletak cukup dekat dengan koridor yang di lewati luhan dan dio, para siswi yang sudah berkumpul di sana tidak habis habisnya memberikan pujian pada idola mereka yang sedang bermain di lapangan.

_"__aaaaa, sehunnie sunbae keren"_

_ "__astaga, yeoli senpai sangat tamvan sekali hari ini"_

_ "__ya ampun dia membuatku berdebar"_

_ "__kyaaa chennie oppa, xiu oppa "_

_ "__baek oppa sharanghae"_

Luhan yang melihatnya tidak begitu jelas apa yang sedang terjadi karena kerumunan siswi di sana terlalu banyak, dan tanpa sengaja menghentikan langkahnya sehingga dio pun harus ikut berhenti.

"apa-apaan itu ?" tanya luhan yang masih melihat ke arah lapangan

"ah, itu . kau belum tau ya ?"

"ah"

"banyak artis artis muda yang bersekolah di sini, mereka yang mengidolakannya jelas membuat mereka menjadi meng-gila karena idola mereka begitu dekat dengan mereka sekarang"

"memang mereka siapa ?"

"ha ? kau tidak tau ? padahal mereka sedang tenar"

Luhan yang bingung pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"hah, baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Mereka itu adalah personil dari band yang sedang mencapai kepopuleran mereka tahun ini, sejauh ini yang aku tau mereka adalah artis yang paling di idolakan jadi tidak heran kalau karisma mereka bisa memikat siapa saja"

"ah" jawabnya sekena nya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

"he ? kau tidak tertarik ?"

"tidak"

"ah sudah ku duga, tapi aku sarankan kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka atau pun mencoba mendekatinya karena banyak yg bilang mereka sedikit aneh"

"hm"

"ah sudahlah ayo"

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut, langit pun berubah menjadi berwarna jingga menandakan waktu sudah mulai beranjak sore. Begitu pula dengan sekolah hari ini, sudah 15 menit yang lalu bel tanda sekolah berakhir berbunyi. Semua siswa pun sudah mulai meninggalkan sekolah, dan keadaan gedung sekolah ini mulai sepi dari aktivitas biasanya. Namun bagi seseorang yang sedang menikmati tidur sorenya itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu tetapi malah menguntungkan baginya karena dia tidak usah menghabiskan energinya hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tidak perlu.

"hm, sudah sore ya ?" pria itu pun merenggangkan otot otot tangannya yang terasa kaku karena menopang berat kepalanya.

"...sepertinya aku akan pulang telat hari ini" pria itu pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang, memberi tahunya bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat hari ini.

"hm ?"

Tidak lama terdengar suara dentingan piano yang merdu mengisi setiap ruangan di sekolah itu. "ku pikir seluruh kegiatan sekolah sudah usai sekarang ? tapi.. kenapa ada yang memainkan piano ?" pria itu – luhan mulai tertarik dengan hal tersebut, dia tampak berpikir sejenak dengan menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan menghabiskan energinya hanya untuk berjalan dari kelasnya menuju ruang music.

Semakin dekat dengan ruang music semakin terdengar jelas pula alunan piano yang di mainkan di ruangan itu.

'huh ? kenapa aku harus berada di sini ? membuang energi hanya untuk mengetahui hal yang sudah pasti ? luhan kau pasti sedang oleng' batinnya miris ketika dia sudah berada di pintu masuk ruang music, luhan pun memegang knop pintu itu dan membukanya. 'hanya memastikan' yakin luhan dalam hatinya, luhan pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan namun tidak ada siapa siapa... tapi kenapa suara pianonya masih terdengar ?

Luhan pun semakin masuk ke dalam dan memastikannya lebih jelas lagi.

"lihatlah siapa yang datang. Ternyata si bitch kah ?" suara berat itu pun membuat luhan sedikit terkejut, ternyata yang memainkan alunan indah tuts piano itu adalah orang yang dia temui di lorong.

"huhh ternyata kau" ujar luhan dan berniat pergi dari sana.

"ah ck ck ck bitch, kenapa kau dingin begitu ? kau menghancurkan isi hati ku kau tau"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu dasar tiang listrik"

CKLEK

"ah, kau ternyata lebih menarik dari apa yang aku harapkan bitch" entah bagaimana caranya orang itu sudah ada di depan pintu dan mengunci pintu itu lalu menatap luhan dengan pandangan nakalnya.

"kau.."

"kau tau bitch, aroma mu sungguh menggiurkan membuat ku jatuh cinta pada mu. Jadi bisakah kau memuaskan ku ?" orang itu berjalan mendekat ke arah luhan membuat luhan berjalan mundur menjauhi orang itu.

"berhenti jangan mendekat kau"

"wah wah bitch kau manis sekali, bahkan saat kau ketakutan begitu kau sangat cantik" orang itu dengan cepat mendesak tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu di atas meja yang ada di ruangan musik itu dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"ma-mau apa kau ? kau gila hah ? LEPASKAN!" luhan tidak tinggal diam, dia memberontak di bawah kekungan tubuh besar itu namun itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

"ah, bitch kau sangat menggairahkan" orang itu merendahkan badannya dan menjilat kuping luhan.

"eunghhh, ap-apa yang kau la-lakukan ?"

"sudah jelaskan ? let's making love bitch" orang itu pun berbisik di telinga luhan.

"APAAAA ?"

TBCNext or Delete ?


	2. Chapter 2

Sadistic Lovers

Title:「Sadistic Lovers」

English:Sadistic Lovers

Author: Deathly Hollow

Genre: romance, Murder

Rating: M

Length:Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

Indonesia,2014.

DON'T Copy this story, because this story after take a copyright by Indonesia,2014.

©This fanfict is a story that have inspirations from anime japan Diabolik lovers but this fanfict still have the deferen part and fure from my brain to be a good better . And i hope your respect my story.

**NO FLAME,**

**NO BASH CHARA,**

**NO PLAGIAT,**

**NO SILENT READERS.**

Warning:

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S) I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay? IT'S YAOI!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

Disclaimer:

Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god, Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat

summary:

Sebuah Band Indie yang tenar, membuat para pecinta music beralih menjadi fans mereka.

Namun, mereka tidak tahu rahasia dari ke 6 personil band tersebut.

Sampai suatu saat, seseorang harus berhadapan dengan ke 6 personil band tersebut,

Dan mengalami hal yang belum pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

YAOI/BDSM/M/EXO vs BTS/DIRTY TALK/BLOOD

「Sadistic Lovers」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Chapter 2

Before

"BERHENTI JANGAN MENDEKAT !"

"wah wah bitch kau sangat manis, bahkan saat kau ketakutan begitu kau sangat cantik" orang itu dengan cepat mendesak tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu di atas meja yang ada di ruangan musik itu dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"ma-mau apa kau ? kau gila hah ? LEPASKAN!" luhan tidak tinggal diam, dia memberontak di bawah kekungan tubuh besar itu namun itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

"ah, bitch kau sangat menggairahkan" orang itu merendahkan badannya dan menjilat kuping luhan.

"eunghhh, ap-apa yang kau la-lakukan ?"

"sudah jelaskan ? let's making love bitch-chan" orang itu pun berbisik di telinga luhan.

"APAAAA ?"

.

.

Sadistic "Destiny"

.

.

Orang itu perlahan membuka ikatan dasi luhan, tangan satunya mengunci kedua lengan luhan di atas kepalanya. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama dasi itu sudah terjatuh di lantai, setelahnya dia menyingkirkan jas yang menempel di tubuh luhan dan membuka kancing kemeja luhan memperlihatkan dada dan bahu putih halus itu di depan mata orang itu.

"ah ternyata lebih baik dari perkiraan ku" orang itu membelai dada halus itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan ? hentikan !" luhan terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri walau dia tau kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan pria itu.

"akan ku jadikan kau makanan favorite ku bitch" seringai itu terukir di bibirnya dan pria itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya tepat pada leher mulus luhan menjilatnya memberikan sensasi aneh yang luhan rasakan.

Luhan yang tau ini sudah melewati batas mengambil keputusan untuk menendang area selangkang pria itu dan membuat pria itu meringis, "berhasil" pikirnya. Melihat celah untuk melarikan diri luhan segera memanfaatkannya namun dengan sigap sigap pria itu menahan lengan luhan.

"LEPASKAN BRENGSEK !"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan pun sukses mendarat di pipi pria itu, dan raut wajahnya berubah mengeras sepertinya kali ini dia benar benar marah.

"aku paling tidak suka di bantah bitch" menyeramkan itulah yang ada di benak luhan, sepertinya dia sudah membangunkan monster yang tertidur di dalam tubuh pria itu.

PLAK

Dan benar saja tamparan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu mendarat di pipi mulus luhan dan karena tamparannya sangat kuat membuat tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh di lantai, dari sudut bibirnya pun mulai keluar darah segar yang berwarna merah pekat membuat moster itu kembali menyeringai licik.

"Akhh!"

BRUK

Lagi tubuh ringkihnya terhempas dan kepalanya dengan cepat membentur kerasnya lantai membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

"huh, mulai pusing sayang ?" senyum mengerikan itu terus terpangpang jelas seperti enggan sirna begitu saja, membuat orang yg melihatnya akan berpikir dua kali untuk tetap mendekatinya.

"kumohon hentikan" luhan semakin kalut dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti sekarang rasanya dia ingin menghilang dan melupakan kejadian ini saat ini juga.

"hentikan ?" tanyanya tenang, lengan kanannya tegerak untuk mengelus bekas tamparan diwajahnya dan kembali menatap luhan tajam seakan dia akan menelannya bulat bulat sekarang ini. "setelah apa yg kau lakukan, kau berharap bisa lepas dariku begitu saja ? TIDAK AKAN PERNAH !" dengan cepat lengan kekarnya menggapai leher luhan dan mencekiknya membuatnya mulai kesulitan bernapas.

"akhhh kumohh hhonn henhh tikkhh ahh" tangan kecilnya menggapai lengan pria itu, berusaha untuk melepas cengkramannya walau dia tau semakin dia banyak melawan dia akan semakin cepat menuju kematiannya.

"lihatlah wajah menyedihkan mu ini, sungguh manis" pria itu menyaksikan keadaan menyedihkan dihadapannya tanpa adanya belas kasihan walau dia tau luhan sudah benar benar kehabisan nafasnya, bibir ranumnya terbuka mencoba mengais oksigen sebanyak yg dia bisa ke paru parunya dengan susah payah, mata rusanya pun sudah mulai berair dan mencoba menutup mata dari kenyataan, sudut bibirnya yg berdarah terus mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya, begitupun dengan seragam yang dia kenapan sudah berantakan jauh dari kata baik baik saja. Yang luhan minta adalah tuhan dapat menyelamatkannya kali ini, bahkan kesadarannya kali ini sudah diambang batas.

Dan bagai mantra cengkraman di lehernya melonggar, ia kembali menetralkan nafasnya sambil terbatuk batuk namun masih enggan membuka matanya. Sudah cukup lama ia menutup matanya, kini saluran pernafasannya sudah berjalan lancar walau tubuhnya masih lemas, tetapi tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari pria itu membuatnya mencoba membuka mata rusanya walau sangat sulit. Yg pertama ia lihat adalah dua orang pria yg sebelumnya pernah ia lihat di koridor dan beberapa lainnya yg ia lihat di lapangan basket outdoor.

"sudah ku bilang untuk tidak melakukan hal gegabah, kenapa ka uterus melanggarnya" kini suara yg berasal dari pria yg berdiri tidak jauh dari sana terdengar tenang.

"cih" hanya decihan yg terlontar dari mulut pria tinggi itu.

"sudahlah, ayo kita pergi" suara yg lain pun terdengar kembali, kini seseorang berkulit tan yang bicara.

"hun kau urus dia" mereka pun berangsur angsur pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu hanya tersisa kedua orang berfostur tinggi inilah yg tetap tinggal, mereka saling bertatapan dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengawali percakapan.

"kau akan dapat masalah" ujar pria berkulit lebih putih cenderung pucat itu

"apa masalah mu huh ?"

"ini masih dilingkungan sekolah jika ada orang yang melihat…" belum selesai perkataannya pria di hadapannya sudah memotongnya

"jika ada orang yang melihat kenapa ? mereka bahkan sudah pulang sejak tadi"

"tapi kau tidak boleh se-enaknya hyung"

"kenapa ? kau juga sudah menandai bocah ini ?" ujar pria itu sembari melirik luhan sekilas.

'menandai apa maksud mereka ?' batin luhan, ia bertanya Tanya apa yang mereka katakan ? dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

"aku tau dari raut wajah dan sorot matamu adikku"

Kembali tenang, ya setelah kata kata itu terlontar hanya keheningan yang kembali menyelimuti tidak ada yang berbicara lagi setelahnya.

"yah terserah, nah bitch jika lain kali kita bertemu lagi aku harap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi seperti saat ini. Hahaha maaf ya sudah membuatmu ketakutan" setelahnya dia kembali menampilkan raut wajah cerianya lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sekarang hanya terdapat dua orang saja yang tersisa di ruangan itu pria berkulit putih dan berambut blonde itu dengan luhan yang masih setia untuk berbaring lemah, cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya mata elang pria putih itu bertemu dengan mata runya milik luhan. Dan dalam sepersekian detik tubuh ringan luhan itu melayang dan kini sudah berada di pangkuan pria itu lalu membawanya pergi dari sana. Sudah tidak ada perlawanan lagi kekuatanya sudah habis dan kesadarannya sudah pada puncaknya, peralahan luhan menutup matanya dan menyambut alam bawah sadarnya dalam dekapan pria itu.

"menarik" selanjutnya pria itu menampilkan seringainya dan mata kelamnya kini berubah menjadi sepekat darah, dan langit sore hari itu menjadi awal kehidupan baru xi luhan.

TBC

Ini kelanjutannya, makasih atas reviewnya terutama yang udah ngirim messege :v ini dah dilanjut ko maaf chap ini pendek pake banget :v hahaha dan kurang greget juga dah mohon maaf banget :v di chapter selanjutnya konfliknya bakal lebih keliatan banget dah janji bakal update kilat :v yang mau di lanjut reviewnya nya please don't be silent reader dan kalau mau Tanya Tanya bisa di line PM haha see you next time..


End file.
